mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Bandit Camp
Bandit camps were introduced in Mount&Blade: Warband. The camps act as the main base for bandit gangs. When reaching a bandit camp, you have the option of leaving it be or attacking it. Due to the narrow entrances to the camps, cavalry cannot be used in the battle. If the base is destroyed, the bandits in the area disappear and you are presented with the loot screen with their 'ill-gotten goods' (usually bandit arms and armour, with a few villagers' supplies). However, if you fail, the bandits leave the camp and build another camp somewhere else (and continue to plague travellers). These camps are often the target of quests for a lord who owns a nearby town. If you fail to eliminate the camp while taking on such a quest, you have to explain this to the lord. The lord will not lose any relation with you and if you ask for a task immediatly afterwards, he will give you another chance at destroying the bandits. The bandit camps are usually good targets of opportunity for new players since they are usually filled with items that new players can use or just sell for money. Attacking the camps with a shield and one-handed weapon is HIGHLY recommended since most bandits use ranged weapons. The camps consist of either some caves, longboats, a tent, or a shack. These are the spawning points of the bandits there. Bandits will stand ground in front of cave or uphill before you come close or attack. If some of them are neutralized, other bandits will respawn. As their men start to run out, Looters rather than bandits will sally out desperately. Locating Locating a bandit camp is a hard job. Bandit camp locations are pretty random so you may need to spare a week to search. Here are some tips for finding each kind of bandit camp; * Sea raider landing Sea raiders make their landings on the north shore of Calradia, near Rivacheg. * Forest bandits hideout Find forests swarming with forest bandits. Hideouts are inside these forests, usually around Suno or Uxkhal. * Steppe bandits hideout Just roam around the steppes and find a place swarming with bandits. Mostly placed at the mountains around Ichamur or between Ichamur and Narra. * Tundra bandits hideout Is usually northwest of Khudan, or somewhere between Khudan and Curaw. Respawn of this hideout is pretty fixed, harrassing the town's economy. * Desert bandits hideout Now this one's the hardest to find. All you can rely on is patience. Usually it is located somewhere near Ahmerrad. *Mountain bandits hideout This one is located in Rhodok territory, as the name implies close to mountains, usually southwest or west of Veluca. Quests The lords providing the quests to eliminate a bandit camp are: It is always good to visit the respective lord first, if you discover a bandit camp, to maximize experience and denar gain. The lords may change as the game proceeds, as the town may be conquered and given to another faction and lord. Alternate Strategy Instead of actually destroying a bandit camp, it can be quite useful as a source of non-faction fights to train your units with. Bandits will regularily spawn in the areas of their camps, sometimes in groups of 50+, that you can chase down and kill for their spoils and exp without having to get negative faction with another noble everytime you want to fight. Once you locate a bandit camp just clear the area of bandits on the map but don't go in and clear the camp, and the next time you're feeling like bandits you'll know exactly where to look. For this option it's recommended you chose a forest bandit (easiest), mountain bandit (medium) or sea raider base (hardest). This is because desert and steppe bandits are on horseback and it's another dimension to worry about if what you're after is efficient combat and loot. It is very easy to attack any sized bandit group if you are slow. you only have to have alot of food so you can stay still. #get alot of food #find a bandit camp #click the bandit camp and go to it. when given the option to attack, press leave. #go to camp and press "wait" #wait until a bandit group attacks you, they will eventual due to the programming they have to get into their camp on a time cycle(i do not know how long) Category:Warband